Naruto of Spira
by Zagger the Bloody Angel
Summary: Something happened during their second clash that neither predicted; they tore open a gate to a new world. Now stuck in this world, is it possible they can find a way back? Or... Will they even want to go home?


**I Do Not Own Naruto or Final Fantasy X**.

* * *

Panting heavily in an eerily familiar setting, two young teenagers picked themselves off the ground and ignored their wounds and fatigue.

Four years had changed them. Naruto was no long an innocent, happy-go-luck kid. He still held the same beliefs and enthusiasm as before but now he was more driven to accomplish what he had to and to do that he would have to accept some of the darker attributes of being a ninja.

Now he stood on top of the Shodaime's statue, his black and orange outfit riddled with cuts and tears but very little blood stains. Red chakra blazed around him in the shape of the fox as three tails waved at the base. His blue eyes were now crimson as Naruto gazed over the rapids of the waterfall and at the one he had called a brother years before at this same exact spot.

On the other side, Uchiha Sasuke stood with black marks flaring over his face and a single claw-like wing protruded from his back. His shirt had been shed and bruises and cuts covered his chest, a deep gash down his sternum caused from the sudden burst of Kyuubi's chakra in the form of a claw just moments before.

He was now more willing then ever to forsake everything to achieve his goal and ending the man's life that took his clan away from him. Allies, friends, loves ones… They all didn't matter to him. All that mattered was ending Uchiha Itachi's existence.

Being the first to regain his breath, Sasuke's eyes me with Naruto's. This had to end here. Only one of their goals could be achieved and only one of them would walk away from here this time. Forming the hand seals of his most used jutsu, lighting with an unnatural glow began to crackle in his palm.

"Naruto… It is time to finish this once and for all!"

Squinting his eyes, Naruto simply countered Sasuke's actions by forming one of the potent jutsu within his arsenal within his palm. He said nothing, knowing Sasuke was dead serious about this. He didn't want to have this end this way but there was no choice now. It was time to see who would come out on top this time, Chidori or Rasengan.

It become oddly quite as the two jumped off their statues, towards one another. Almost nothing could be heard except for the distinct sounds of their jutsus. Even the roaring of the waterfalls gave way to them as the two clashed once more before it.

A malevolent purple chakra began spewing out from around them as the two powerful attacks collided and it slowly began taking shape, reflecting all the water around them. Neither backed down and placed all they had into their attack, this being the final showdown.

However the chakra they poured into their attacks and morphed into some evil energy was now surrounding them and began to form a strange black orb. But this time nothing was stopping it from growling larger and larger as this time and neither would give up till they other gave out giving them a chance for the final blow, both unaware that a single kunai had fallen and dug itself into the wall of the waterfall.

Then a while light began glowing at the center and started to rapidly grow, an unknown power radiating from it. The sudden surge of power caught the two teenager's attentions but they could not stop. It was all too late and a bright flash and bang filled the valley.

There was nothing left of the two. It had seemed it they had just mysteriously vanished. The only traces of them ever having been there before were bits and pieces of their shredded clothing. This was all the ones left to see the aftermath could find, finding themselves there moments after the flash explosion.

"Master Yamato… What happened here?" Sakura asked as she had been stunned at what she found, sticking her hand through the waterfall and pulling out a weird kunai.

Seeing the odd kunai Sakura pulled out from the water and earth, Yamato frowned as he immediately knew what it was but said nothing about it. Something else had happened but he wasn't sure what. Turning to the final member of their team, he motioned for him to leave. "Sai, head back and tell Tsunade to come here right away. I believe she needs to see this."

Doing as he said, Sai left immediately leaving the two to think about what had just happened. They both had felt the chakras of Naruto and Sasuke here just moments before the flash and now they weren't there. It was as if they vanished… But what could have caused it?

"Naruto… Please be safe." Sakura muttered to herself as she looked around, unsure what to do now.

* * *

Just above where the Konoha ninja were standing half way out of the ground, a single figure frowned at what he had seen during their fight. He had watched the entire thing and now was more confused then ever.

"How did they just disappear like that?" He stated, only a half of his face moving as it spoke, still unsure what had just happened.

"I don't know but it seemed as if something tore a rift in time and space." The other half responded, taking note of what it had seen. "But that leaves one problem…"

"Konan… We are dead when we get back." They both answered in unison, grimacing at the future pain the single individual with two separate beings.

Making sure not to be around when others arrived to investigate what happened, he sunk back into the ground as if he had never been there in the first place. The only thing that was left of his presence was the odd amount of Venus Fly traps that suddenly grew from where he had just been.

* * *

"I knew we shouldn't have said anything…" The black side of Zetsu stated before groaning from the damage he had suffered at the hands of this psychotic woman that was now currently tearing his fly trap into hundreds of pieces.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Konan screamed ripping off a good chunk of the said plant substance, which oddly enough bled and apparently seemed to be part of Zetsu's body.

"I DIDN'T! HE SAID THAT!" White Zetsu stated, trying to separate himself from his black half so he could be spared the pain that was about to be inflicted upon them.

It didn't seem possible because Konan had a good grasp on both of them and was hitting both sides rather equally. However, stopping for a moment, Konan growled before grinding out an order. "Now tell me… what happened again."

Feeling as if their life was at stake, for it probably was, both sides of Zetsu began to babble out what they knew, strangely enough at the same exact time with the same exact words. "We don't know! He just disappearing a flash of blinding light that possessed incredible amount of power!"

Still displeased with this answer, Konan pulled forth a wakizashi and held it at the Zetsu's throat, knowing he would die if both sides of the head were severed.

Seeing this, Itachi immediately responded noticing the sword he carried on his person had vanished. "Konan, I do believe that belongs…" With on look as Konan turned towards him and met his gaze, Itachi changed his mind. "You can have it. I'll just get a new one."

Turning her attention back to Zetsu, she was ready to put some pressure on the blade when Zetsu began spouting off everything he knew. "From all I could tell, something caused a rift in the time and space continuum and the next moment they weren't there! And from what the Konoha ninja could find, all that was left of them was a single kunai with three prongs!"

In the very next moment, the wakizashi ended up embedded into the wall next to Itachi's head, who was paler then Orochimaru. He had not even seen it… Not that he could when his Sharingan wasn't active.

Konan, no longer near a thankful Zetsu, was immediately besides Pein as if he had called her back. She, however, wasn't done and spoke in a low voice so only he could hear her. "Is it possible? … That by dropping it with all the unstable power they were emitting activated the third stage?"

Pein didn't answer and instead stood where he was, thinking. No one was sure about what he was thinking about as his face rarely showed any emotions. This time was different as it drooped slightly, possibly indicating depression. "You might be right… Everyone, listen! We'll be breaking our normal pairings for this."

Getting all of his subordinates' attention, Pein looked over each and every one of them before giving them his orders. "Deidara, Kakuzu. I want both of you to check on Konoha and figure out what the situation is over there and see if you can find out anything about what happened to Naruto. Hidan, Kisame. Both of you are going to investigate the ruins of the valley and check for any clues that could lead to Naruto's disappearance."

"Do not rule out anything as if a rift with space and time is in play, even time travel could be possible. Itachi, Zetsu… You are to stay here with us as we need your assistance at this moment. Everyone is dismissed!" Pein ordered and the four that were ordered to leave immediately left, not going to test their leader or Konan at this moment.

As soon as they left, Itachi was left clueless as it seemed Zetsu knew of what was going as Pein activated a seal. A portion of the cave wall suddenly shifted apart revealing a thick, steel plated door with a small device connected to the door handle. Watching Konan activate it, he followed them into the room.

But as the room darkened and nothing could be seen, Itachi had enough. "Alright… What is down here and why do you need me? I'm more qualified to learn about what's happening in Konoha then either Deidara or Kakuzu."

"You are. But we need you for this… We need your blood to finish this project." Konan responded, not bothering to explain what the project was as that left Itachi further angered and clueless.

Deciding to step in, the black side of Zetsu began explaining the project. "If you remember, Madara died at Pein's hand immediately after you became part of the Akatsuki. Well, whether we like it or not, Madara was very powerful and if he was still sane he would have been a force to recon with. After all he was one of three ninja ever able to possess the ability to bend time and space, four now if he really has learned that technique."

"If this indeed involves time and space, it could be that Naruto was sent into the past or a whole new world. Very little know how to bend time and space and unfortunately that bastard took his knowledge to the grave with him… However our subject may be able to shed light on what happened and could very well bring him back to us or at the very least, open a passage way for us to get to him." The white side finished for his other half, being very aware of this project since its inception.

Frowning at what he learned, Itachi could still but feel left out on what was going on as they reached another door with two flaming torches on either side. "It sounds from the way you are speaking that Madara is still alive…"

"He isn't… But we've found a way to preserve his power… His knowledge without it actually being Madara. It was difficult. His body was badly damaged from their battle, we had to splice other Uchiha's within the body to make him complete and create a mind from scratch. He's almost a clone of Madara if you would." Konan added as Pein opened the door to a dimly lit room bathed in blue light.

Covering his eyes as it was rather bright compared to the pitch black hallway they had just came from, Itachi's face fell as he noted a single figure lying on table, held down by massive and metallic restraints that seemed to have a dazzling array of seals upon them as Pein finally spoke. "It is now time to awaken him, even if it is premature. But we need your blood, the blood of another Mangekyou wielder and your chakra to finish this once and for all."

"With your help, the TOBI project will be completed."

* * *

"What in the world?" Tsunade growled out now standing before the grand waterfall at the Valley of the End, holding onto an odd shaped kunai Sakura had given her. "Since when did Naruto… Jiraiya, you fool. How could you not inform me of this?"

Throwing the kunai into the ground, hoping beyond hope that it might summon him to her or at the very least show the way to him, the Godaime Hokage couldn't help but screaming out. "Dammit! Of all times for this shit to happen! Kakashi!"

"Yes lady Hokage?" The scarecrow jounin said, upset at what he had seen too but kept his emotions in check so that if the worst was to happen he would be ready for it.

…No, he wouldn't be ready for it. He would be enraged if the worst had happened and he lost yet another student. A student that he could have saved.

Turning to the scarecrow after pulling free the kunai, Tsunade tossed it towards him. "I want you and Gai to scout out and tell me what the Akatsuki are doing. Something tells me they may or may not be involved and their reaction to this will tell us what has happened. I trust you two to do this more then anyone else. Now go!"

Understanding this and knowing what he was needed to do, Kakashi simply turned to Gai before beckoning him to follow before heading out. Waiting till the two were gone, a lone tear trailed down Tsunade's eyes before her fist cratered the rock wall next to her. "Brat… Stay alive for me. …I will find you."

* * *

"Man… This sucks. How much longer is this going to take?" A young man with mop like spiky and blonde hair groaned, leaning against the railing on the starboard side of the ship.

"Mah, take it easy Tidus. We're almost to Luca anyways." A man with fiery orange hair that was strangely combed into a large spike standing a foot into the air. "And when we get there we'll win the tournament for sure, ya!"

Tidus could only nod in agreement for he didn't feel like arguing at the moment. After everything that had happened blitzball was the last thing on his mind.

His encounter with Sin at Zanarkand, his home, and the great beast destroying it. Then running into the strange yet kind blonde girl with a bunch of people speaking an unknown language before getting separated from them by Sin yet again. Being founded by Wakka, the red head besides him, and then recruited on his team and finally on the way here being attacked by, guess what, Sin again.

Besides he was an ace at blitzball, so he really didn't need to worry about it till it was time to play. He had taken the Abes to the finals for the last three seasons, winning two championships, being named MVP each season he had been with the league and scoring champ for all but one of season and finally helping lead the Abes to an undefeated season.

So he could get away with putting the underwater sport behind right now and concern himself with what was going around him. Besides, it was just a game. What was going on around him was deathly serious.

Frowning, seeing Tidus shut himself off, Wakka had to sigh. He knew what was going in the young man's mind. He couldn't blame him for being worried after apparently his third run in with Sin in such a short time span but still. He would like it if the kid kept his mind on the game and try to forget about what was happening even if it was only for a moment.

Blitzball was one of the few pleasures there was to be had in Spira. Without it the world would be still and there would be almost no joy. That was why he played before thousands of people. Even if it was just for a moment, he made everyone forget their worries and about Sin.

"Wakka." A dark haired woman wearing a black designer dress with grey fur on the stitches called the red head. "I need to talk to you for a moment."

"Just a sec, okay Lulu?" Wakka called back before sighing and looking over at the blonde. "I know there is nothing I can say to put you at ease, ya. With everything that has been happening and what you have seen, I know you can't feel good about playing… But this is how we coup with it. …It helps us bury our sorrow even if it is only for a day."

"See you in a moment." Wakka waved at the blonde before heading to see what Lulu wanted with him, hoping it was nothing painful.

Tidus had to admit, Wakka had a point. Nothing was going to make him feel any better about what he just witnessed. But at the same time blitzball was a way to drown the pain away. It was better than drinking, that he was sure of, but still… Masking the pain instead of doing something about it…

Seemed pretty stupid to him.

"Hello?" A feminine voice suddenly caught Tidus off guard before he rounded on the person that surprised him only to see a brunette wearing a white robe and a blue skirt with white flowers stitched into silk. "Sorry… Am I bothering you?"

"No, no! I was just thinking!" Tidus quickly said for he didn't want to run the girl off as he kind of liked her. "Say Yuna… What do you think about this? …I mean playing blitzball while Sin is out there… Killing innocent people."

Yuna frowned and could see where the blonde was going with this. However in a moment she softly smiled and leaned her chest against the railing and closed her eyes to let the water sprinkle onto her face. "I think of each player to be brave and considerate… They a selfless and want to give their town something to hope for, just like we summoners do."

"It may just be a game… But that game is what keeps people from thinking of Sin for a few days. A few days of peace… A calm within the storm." Yuna stated before opening her eyes and flicking the water of her face. "So just think about all those that you are going to feel better just from playing. Maybe that will help you get through it."

Somewhat stun at her short speech, Tidus couldn't help but smiling back. Her smile was infectious and he couldn't help it. Besides, she was right. It was just like back at home. But hearing the people cheer here would be far grander than anything he could get from Zanarkand.

These people weren't watching for just entertainment.

A sudden shake in the boat caught everyone's attention and dread began to fill Tidus. Was it Sin again? Why was the damn behemoth of a whale monster following him and sending him somewhere else every time they met? And why was he still alive? From what he heard no one should survive that many meetings with the demon.

"Fiend!" One of the crewmen screamed out before to everyone's horror a giant tentacle lashed out of the water, wrapped around him and attempted to drag him into the water.

Kimahri, the last of Yuna's guardian and from a furry race known as the Ronso, was there in time and with his halberd he cleaved flesh and bone from the tentacle to save the man. Watching him scamper away, Tidus ran with Yuna and joined the rest of Yuna's guardians. "Can we get a break?"

"I'm beginning to think you're the cause of these attacks." Lulu growled out at the blonde, not happy for the amount of trouble they had found themselves in grew exponentially with his arrival. She knew he wasn't to blame but claiming to have run into Sin twice before they ran into him…

Just seemed like bad luck to her.

"This isn't the time, Lulu! We got to stop this creature!" Yuna snapped at her only female guardian, not happy with the tone she took with Tidus.

"If he doesn't show his head this we're going to have to fight this thing beneath the water and only Tidus and I are capable of that." Wakka grimaced before throwing his spiked blitzball into an incoming tentacle, stopping it in place and allowing Kimahri to cleave it.

Luckily for them, the fiend that was attacking them rose is head above the water, which in turn made Tidus curse for he read enough stories to know what this was. "A kraken? Really?"

"Incoming!" Wakka yelled out seeing multiple tentacles race over and along the deck and towards them, using his blitzball once more to temporarily stop the closest tentacle to him before diving out of the way.

Tidus was quick to react and knocked Lulu out of the way, and kept her from getting caught by a tentacle for the price of one wrapping around his arm. Grimacing in pain, he managed to withdraw the sword Wakka gave him and with a clean slice he cut through the flesh and freed himself.

Kimahri didn't waste any time and grabbed Yuna and jumped to safety, on the small balcony on the upper deck. "Yuna… Stay here. Keep safe."

"Wait!…" Yuna attempted to argue that she could handle herself but Kimahri had jumped away to help combat the Kraken.

Growling for she wasn't going to stay out of this fight, Yuna knew what she had to do. She wasn't an adapt fight, that she knew. She was a mage and magic was her forte. But unlike Lulu she didn't like hurting others so she avoided black magic. She instead became a white mage, a healer. And she was proficient at it.

In fact, not to toot her own horn, she knew her abilities to be on par or above most experienced white mages. She took her training extraordinarily seriously and was able to wield her magic to such an extent that her healing was useful in battle for she could mend minor bone breaks in under a minute and recover non-fatal flesh wounds in seconds.

So she wasn't going to watch her friends get hurt while there was something she could do about it. And seeing them struggle to attack the core of the kraken she knew what she had to do.

She would summon and let Valefore to finish this fiend for good.

Tidus was not having fun. The tentacles of the kraken were quick and it seemed they were self aware. They moved in and out of his swings to attempt to grab him. If it wasn't for his natural athletic abilities he was sure he would have been caught a few time like the unfortunate sailors trying to spear the beast.

He also wasn't the best with a sword and after that first swing he was unable to cut through a tentacle completely again. He could cut into it and cause flesh wounds but that was it. He knew Wakka wasn't doing too well for not only did he have to dodge the tentacles and had no way to cut them.

Lulu was the only one among them having any success at attack the fiend's head with her magic. But there was a price of doing this. She could not suddenly move, like dodging, when casting a spell so Kimahri was forced to stand back and guard her so she could use her spells. And from what he was noting…

They weren't doing much and the damn tentacles were had over taken the ship. At this rate they were going to fall… And at that exact moment when he thought that he could see Yuna performing a ritualistic dance, a summoning he suspected, he saw something behind her that horrified him.

"YUNA!"

Each guardian turned to see a tentacle wrap around her waist and drag her across the balcony. None of them wasted time and rushed to the other side of the ship. But each knew they weren't going to be fast enough and the beast was going to drag Yuna under. And none of them could bear it if they lost her…

For Wakka she was the little sister he never had and he vowed to protect her like he had done with Chappu, his little brother. And if he failed her like he did his brother… He would lose it.

Lulu loved Yuna. She, at times, almost thought her love for the young summoner was almost unhealthy before she realized it was more motherly like. And now guarding Yuna as her third summoner, this one would feel far worse then losing her first summoner… For she was like a daughter to her.

Kimahri could not lose Yuna. He was given the duty to watch over her since before she could even remember by her father, Lord Braska, and his two guardians. He could not fail his oath for when a Ronso made it, the only thing that kept them from holding it true was death.

Out of the four, the only one that didn't know why he cared so much was Tidus. He knew he found her attractive, that much he did know, but everything else was kind of garbled with everything else at the moment. Not to mention that he just met her a few days ago. But nonetheless her drive and her want to set things right…

That meant something to him and he was not going to stand by and let another die before him.

But in that exact moment a current of what seemed to be electricity ripped through the tentacle grabbing Yuna and severed her from its grip. Kimahri being the fastest pulled Yuna to safety and handed her to Lulu, who started to pull her free of the suction of the tentacle.

"Are you okay Yuna?" Lulu nearly screamed at the girl in worry before checking her to see if any damage had been done.

"I'm fine… But what happened?" Yuna wondered before two thuds caught her attention along with her guardians.

Standing before them were two soaked individuals, both with scowls on their faces.

One was shirtless with rather grievous wound scared across his chest but they did not seem to hinder him in the slightest. His red eyes burned brightly before he began to simply walk towards the other side. However his partner…

"Dammit… I liked this jacket. Not only has it been torn to hell but now it's soaked with sea water! You're paying for this, you know that you bastard!" Naruto growled out at his rouge friend.

"Like I care?" Sasuke fired back before motioning his hand to the front of the ship. "Besides, we have more pressing issues at hand. Like if we want this boat to take us to shore and not capsize from this fucker. I don't know about you but I really don't want to swim to shore."

"Fine…" Naruto grumbled before a devious grin crossed his face. "Say… Let's make this into a game. The first one to bring this squid down has to pay for the others stuff once we get to land?"

Sasuke could only smirk at this before withdrawing his sword and pointing it at his blonde counter part. "Like I'll lose… So you better get your wallet ready. I've needed a new wardrobe anyways with the snake gone. I'm tired of wearing his wardrobe for me."

"Yeah… Plus it makes you look gay." The blonde commented with a grin on his face throwing off his torn jacket and into the see and preparing to face this monstrous fiend before them.

Twitching at this and taking a moment to look at himself in the clothing, Sasuke's right eye madly spasmed at the nine tails vessel. He had forgotten how annoying Naruto could be and how he could turn the most serious situation into a comedy. "Unless you want to find how quickly I can shove a Chidori into your chest again let's take care of this!"

"Yeah, yeah… Keep your panties on." Naruto grinned once more, making sure to insult Sasuke's manhood in the process, before his gaze turned to the beast.

None of the guardians, Tidus or Yuna understood what was going on between the two. While Wakka and Lulu understood camaraderie this was a very delicate situation and they were downplaying the severity of what was going on. People were dying and they were making bets and insulting one another!

Just about to chastise them, for she found their attitudes demeaning, Lulu's eyes widened for at that very moment both burst forward towards the Kraken. She hardly was able to see their charge and what she did see was simply a blur of their beings. And at that moment there was one thing that passed through her mind and was shared by all around her.

Who in the world were these two?

Jumping to the side of a tentacle that came slamming down to where he was heading, Sasuke unsheathed his chokuto sword and with practice eased charged the blade with electricity allowing him to sever the appendage easily. He, however, did not stop there for another tentacle came rushing towards him.

Sliding to the side of it, he drew his blade to his side and cut into the tentacle and ran along side it, slicing through it as he headed towards the core of the fiend. Its roar hardly affected him and ripped his blade through the last of the tentacle he jumped towards the beast's head only to see its mouth open, ready to swallow him.

Charging his hand was electricity, he fired a bolt of lighting into the Kraken's mouth to force the mouth closed. Using it to land for a second, Sasuke ripped his blade through the boney fanged mouth before jumping off once it roared only to see a giant blue sphere hurled over him.

Having enough with the tentacles, Naruto had to take a page from Neji and he would thank the Hyuuga later when he saw him again. The Heavenly Whirl, while a Hyuuga technique, was not strictly just for them. However thanks to their level of chakra control and Byukugan training they were able to perform such a technique.

He had neither so he had to improvise but in the end he created a technique that was rather similar except for one factor. It was almost exactly like her Rasengan with the only difference was that all the chakra was placed in the shell around him. It wasn't perfect for he knew his chakra control needed to improve it was enough to defend himself from many types of attacks.

While Sasuke only had to deal with a few, the rest were targeting him and forcing him a near stand still and they were trying to wrap around him. So he had no choice and created his Rasengan version of the Kaiten. Each tentacle was ripped and torn to shreds around him, the beast's blood splattering the deck around him.

Checking out where Sasuke was, seeing him attack the core, Naruto grinned before he created two clones behind him to help him create his next jutsu. Forming a giant version of his signature attack, both of his clones dispersed for their job was finished, before he roared and jumped towards the Kraken, sailing over Sasuke in the process.

With a primal roar, Naruto thrusted the oversized ball of chakra into the head of the beast. There was no roar of pain this time. The creature didn't even have a chance for it was over the moment the orb made contact and cleanly tore it to shreds.

It was at this moment both Naruto and Sasuke noticed something extremely strange. There was blood and a lot of it. However to their immense surprise the blood almost immediately evaporated and turned into small orbs of light with a rainbow colored tail following after them while the lifeless corpse crashed into the water below.

Naruto was a little too caught off guard and plummeted into the ocean water below. He was knocked out of his shock from the sheer amount of water and how cold it was. Lightly screaming, Naruto jumped out of the water and onto the damaged deck. "Shit that was cold!"

"Never mind about that… What just happened here? When something dies it life force doesn't suddenly turn into a thousand balls of light and disperse like that." Sasuke growled out, ignoring Naruto's complaint about how cold the water was. They were just in the water not too long before so he should have been use to it.

"Should we ask? Maybe someone here knows about it." Naruto stated as if it was obvious what to do before pulling off his shirt and draining the water from it.

Frowning, for he didn't like asking for help even if it was just to understand what just happened, Sasuke grunted, shrugged his shoulders and turned from the blonde. "Then go ask someone. Unlike you I'm still rather injured and need time to recover from this wound you gave me."

Not hearing a single word that came from Sasuke's mouth, Naruto's eyes nearly bulged out of the back of his head. There was something different about Sasuke now… Something that was missing. "Um… You don't have a curse seal any longer."

"WHAT?" Sasuke roared and swirled to the blonde and noted his face.

Narrowing his eyes for a moment, for the seal was somewhat of an equalizer for him against Naruto thanks to the blonde possessing the nine tails; Sasuke craned his head over to his collar bone and was just barely able to make out the lack of having the seal.

Hissing at this development for now he knew without a doubt Naruto was better than he was, Sasuke did not like this situation. Without it there was nothing that was stopping the blonde from taking him back home. And he wasn't coming home till his job was finished…

Why was he calling Konoha home? He hadn't done that in years yet now all of a suddenly he was doing just that. Was there something going on here?

His eyes narrowed further and he clinched his fist before growling. Oh he wished that snake was still around so he could pay him two fold for this. The seal had been affecting his mind and while he didn't care too horribly much for it had been granting him the power to achieve his goal…

He was Uchiha Sasuke. No one controlled him.

"Hn… Whatever. Just go ask someone while I figure out what this is about. I have a bad feeling about this." Sasuke growled at Naruto, somewhat worried for his Sharingan told him something was odd about that orb before they both were temporarily knocked unconscious from the blast.

Shrugging, deciding to go do what Sasuke said for the Uchiha couldn't really run from him right now, Naruto tossed his shirt onto his shoulder before heading over to the small crowd of people. Yet before he could ask anyone about what those shiny balls of light were they were being cheer upon and whom he expected was the captain ran up to him.

"Thank you so much sirs! I swear when we get to shore we'll pay you for your troubles!" The man took Naruto's hand and shook it, leaving the blonde somewhat confused and ready to decline his offer.

However the hole boring in the back of his head told him otherwise. Apparently Sasuke wanted some payment and while he really didn't see why they should have to get some kind of reward for doing a good deed, Naruto shrugged. "That's fine… So what just happened here? It isn't every day you see something like that."

"That was a Sin Spawn known as the Kraken… A powerful fiend that lives in these waters and sometimes attacks ships. I heard it had been slumbering for decades after Sin came for it and brought it out here, growing ever more powerful as it slept. If it wasn't for you two I'm sure we would have been goners." The captain admitted and was glad for these two young warriors arriving.

"Um that isn't what I…" Naruto tried to get across to the man for he was more worried about the light show after they killed the Kraken.

"Its spirit was sent to the Farplane for its life here had ended. After a fiend dies its spirit turns into pyerflies and heads there. Humans are slightly different for their spirit must be sent by a summoner otherwise they will spirit will linger and become a fiend." Lulu commented, her eyes slightly narrowed while explaining this.

She didn't like what was happening at all. They were just as clueless about this like Tidus was until she told him what they were. While it was hard to believe anyone didn't know of pyerflies it was still conceivable if one had never seen them before. But from what she had seen…

These two were trained fighters and easily dispatched the Kraken if it was a garden variety fiend and that meant they were very skilled. So by killing it so easily and not knowing what pyerflies were that led to one conclusion for her.

They weren't from around here.

She immediately knew they weren't like Tidus who possibly had a severe case of amnesia and may have forgotten everything. These guys truly didn't know about this and didn't seem to know where they were for they had been ocean bound not too long ago. But she was still just speculating and there was only one sure way to know.

"Where are you two from? I've never seen such techniques and application of black magic before." Lulu asked, trying to be somewhat subtle about the subject yet direct enough to see if her suspicions were correct.

"Uh… Black magic?" Naruto profoundly confused, not able to wrap his mind around what she was even talking about. "I have no clue what that is but we're from Konoha… Well I am. The bastard behind me is formerly from Konoha and I'm dragging his ass back home whether he likes it or not."

Lulu's eyebrows shot up at this. That was all she needed to know. They definitely weren't around here for they didn't even know what black magic and were using something entirely different despite the other being able to draw upon the lighting element to help him in battle.

"Konoha? Huh, I never have heard of village by that name. Must be an island even further then Besaid, ya." Wakka caught that something was off about this too but was far more believing that they came from a distant land just as Tidus came from Zanarkand. "Hey, Yuna! Can you take a look at that guy over there? He's got a pretty nasty wound, ya."

"Okay." Was the only thing Yuna said, somewhat interested in the newcomers but saw that the raven haired one needed some treatment and went over to him, Kimahri trailing her just in case.

In the background, slightly twitched at Naruto's statement of dragging him back to Konoha, Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He wasn't as ignorant about black magic like Naruto was. He was sure the blonde knew about it but really didn't pay enough attention to even care about what it was called.

But that had confirmed his suspicion. That orb that formed around them had done something he thought wasn't possible and he had a bad feeling that weird blade that fell from Naruto's pouch had acted as a catalyst. That orb had bent time and space and warped them here, where ever here was. So now the question was, where in the hell were they?

Okay, sure he didn't give a damn about Naruto but he was worried for whatever had happened involved both him and the blonde it could very well take both of them to get back. He hated to be around the blonde but he knew his odds of finding anything on his own were low.

And if this was indeed a foreign land he might need Naruto's help…

"I'm screwed… I hope I'm just overreacted and we got warped to some backwater island instead of a new world." Sasuke mumbled as he rubbed his temples knowing a massive headache was on its way before turning his attention on the girl they saved, assuming she was a medic. "Do whatever you have to do quickly. I'm in no mood for chit-chat."

Slightly frowning at his hostility, Yuna simply nodded in affirmation. They didn't know one another and there was no reason for him to trust her so she couldn't blame him. And from what he said she was sure that he was rather anti-social.

Kneeling next to him, for he was now seated, she placed her hands before his wound and silently chanted her spell to scan him. A little known but useful thing about the spell Scan was that it could be used to determine what injuries a person had and also let the user see what the other was capable.

Since she wasn't that effective with it and only used it for medical purposes, Yuna noted all the small cuts and wounds but there was nothing too horrible. Even the great slash across his chest while gruesome was simply a flesh wound and didn't penetrate his muscles. Glad for that meant she wouldn't have to use too much Mana she began to softly chant her spell so she could heal his wounds.

Sasuke's entire body was tense and his eyes were focused solely on Yuna. The chanting put him off but once her hands began to glow like that of a medics, he slowly removed his hand from the handle of his blade and could see the blue haired humanoid beast with the girl lessen his grip on his halberd.

But watching as she took care of his wounds with practice eased, he was still extremely tense from what he was seeing. The one thing the Sharingan did well was read energy, not just chakra. It was a little know fact but the more advanced the doujutsu was the more able he was able to read the three energies that one possessed that mixed and formed chakra.

There was physical energy, what was noted as Chi, that made up forty percent of the energy chakra possessed. Next was spiritual energy known as Reiatsu that when converted into chakra made up another forty percent. However the final twenty percent that allowed them to control the elements was mental energy also known as Mana.

An advanced Sharingan, like the one he possessed, could see all these energies molding and forming into chakra at the right percentages. But what had thrown him off was that there was only one of these three energies flowing from her. It was almost entirely Mana with a small mixture of Chi and Reiatsu.

His interest in this place instantly grew. How they molded and flowed their energies was far different from how they did yet they possessed the same source. Learning how to do this for his own would be a great benefit and would give him an edge against any ninja if he were able to wield it effectively.

Searing the information into his brain, catching ever detail of how her energies flowed, Sasuke knew he would have to work on this and get rid of that silly chant she had to go through in order to use the technique. Now if he could just see other techniques…

Dispersing the spell having taken care of his wounds, having relatively no difficulty even with the now sealed gash, Yuna checked her work and was glad to see that the only scar was from the deep wound on his chest. "There. Good as new."

"Indeed…" Sasuke mumbled, feeling surprisingly spry for not only had her Mana healed his wounds it seemed to have pepped him up as well, before focusing his attention on the healer. "It's strange… From what I've observed you use mostly Mana instead of combining it with a heavy concentration of Chi and Reiatsu. How is that?"

Sputtering, unsure how to answer such a question, Yuna looked at the raven haired teen oddly. She was honestly unsure how to respond for using magic simply came naturally for her and yet here he was asking her how to as if he didn't even know. But then how did that explain the lighting he used in battle?

He had also mentioned that there were other energies involved but she had never heard of them. All she knew of was Mana yet here he was saying something about it being combined with Chi and Reiatsu. But what she didn't understand was how they were used with one another.

Seeing that she had no clue how to respond to this, Sasuke simply shook his head and stood up. "I see you don't know… Pity. I'll have to ask someone else for how you control your energy is rather peculiar."

"Naruto!" Sasuke growled out before motioning the blonde towards him. "We have things to discuss!"

Looking back at the rouge Uchiha, raising his eyebrow for a moment, Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Ah, whatever but don't get all pissy with me Sasuke. Remember the position you are in."

Growling at the blonde for reminding him that he was Naruto's prisoner, for the damned vessel had practically defeated him up until their final clash, Sasuke moved from Yuna and looked out to the sea before speaking once Naruto neared. "There are a few truths that I must speak for while I don't like you for now we have to travel together for these reasons."

"From what I remember I'm your captor, Sasuke. You don't have much of a choice in the matter." Naruto frowned, narrowing his eyes and wasn't going to allow the Uchiha to think otherwise or let him think he could lead him around and to Itachi so that he could have a chance to kill him.

"Would you fucking listen?" Sasuke hissed at Naruto, reaching out and gripping the collar of his shirt and ignored the kunai pressing against his abdomen. "From what I saw when we fought back there that we were warped to a new place altogether! I'm not sure if you have the foggiest idea of space and time…"

"I know far more about that then you ever will, Sasuke." Naruto interrupted with narrowed eyes for he had that information drilled into his head and studied on it during the last four, almost five years. "Now get to the point."

Gritting his teeth, annoyed that the blonde said he was superior to him in anyway especially knowledge, Sasuke released Naruto from his grip and pushed the kunai from his gut. "During our final clash the amount of unnatural energy we bringing forth was creating something new altogether. I don't know what it was but it looked like a gate."

"Then that strange kunai of yours fell out of your pouch and it became super charged with the energy we were pouring out and it might have acted like a key and opened that gate and sent us here. What I'm saying is for all we know that we could be in a new world with no way to get back home!" Sasuke finished growling with his blazing red eyes boring into Naruto's blues.

Soon as the last word left the Uchiha's mouth, Naruto's eyes went wide before he let out a rare curse. "Shit! I have no control over that technique and if we somehow activated it where the hell could we have gone! It is suppose to act like a marker, not a key!"

Alarms were going off in Sasuke's mind from this revelation. He was correct in assuming that kunai he saw was something for a time/space jutsu but of all things that came to mind the last one that he thought of frightened him to his core. "Naruto… Don't tell me… You've been learning the Flying Thunder God since I abandoned the village!"

"Yes… It still far from completion but I can use it to a very small extent of its full potential." Naruto honestly answered while not giving too much information so Sasuke couldn't attempt to create a strategy to deal with the incomplete jutsu.

Sasuke viciously bit back a retort, the first one being why was he allowed to learn such a technique and the next that it should belong to him. He knew well way Naruto was learning the technique. It was willed to him by the Yondaime Hokage, the father of the blonde before him.

But that also meant that Naruto had been learning it just to bring him back to Konoha. He was willing to go to such lengths to bring him back. He couldn't fathom why for he was sure he severed the bounds of friendship and brotherhood they had when he ran to the snake.

However all of this was meaningless at this very moment. What mattered was that if what they had done opened the portal to where they were now meant that it could possibly lead them back. "Alright… If we find that this place has no connection with the Elemental Countries we at least have a lead on how to get back."

"Maybe… It could also very well send us somewhere different if we do that again. We're not even sure what happened or if my father's kunai has anything to do with this. Maybe it was happenstance? And if anything we probably just were transported to another continent for we know there are other lands out there we just don't deal with them that often." Naruto countered, trying to reason with the Uchiha.

Simply shaking his head, the Uchiha narrowed his eyes at the deep blue sea before him. "That I hope for… But this feeling I have won't go away. Something is wrong and we were just drug into the middle of it and we're not getting out of here for a long time."

"Great… More time with the great and misguided Uchiha. Perfect." Naruto growled out, his sarcasm washing over the Uchiha who only nodded in agreement, for despite what he had done he was still over shadowed by the damned Uchiha.

They did not like each other and did not want to spend more time around the other then what was necessary. Now the only problem was that they were going to have t put up with one another. And that Sasuke did not like. He had severed his bounds when he left Konoha.

He did not want them forged anew.

* * *

"Lulu… Do you have some of the sphere my father left on me with you?" Yuna asked, making her way over to the elder woman with a frown.

Turning to her, wondering why she would ask that now of all time, Lulu simply nodded in response. "I do. There was only a few and I thought you might want to watch them if you're spirit was falling."

"Can I see them, please?" Yuna asked once more, her frown still adorned on her face.

Squinting an eye at the brunette before her, Lulu gazed over towards the two boys that had saved them for the Kraken for she saw Yuna's eyes shift over towards them. It was so slight that most wouldn't have noticed it but she knew Yuna well. Something about one of them was bothering her.

But why would she need to see one of her father's spheres because of them? "In just a moment. But first, you mind telling me what's wrong?"

"There is nothing wrong… I just have a weird feeling and I need to see the sphere with _his _story to the little kids." Yuna sighed for she knew there was nothing she could get by Lulu with. "I just have this weird feeling… The same I got from Tidus when he said Jecht was his father."

"You don't think…" Lulu started before her gaze quickly turned to the blonde teen, who seemed to be guarding and watching over the other boy, and back to Yuna before removing a sphere from her blouse. "I'll admit he has some of the same features as Minato but just because he looks like him doesn't me he is his son."

Nodding for she knew that, and because Tidus looked nothing like Jecht and probably took after his mother, Yuna took the sphere before starting it. "I know that… But I remember there something being a young boy in his story. …A young child with a demon sealed within him that had three claw like marks on his cheeks."

Lulu's eyes widened, for she did remember something about an infant and a very distinct feature, she decided to pay attention and listen to the sphere as it started. However what neither noticed was another certain blonde caught what they were doing and was watching the sphere too.

_"In the land of fire, my home, a great demon of immeasurable power attacked the village of Konohagakure… My village…"_

* * *

Hours had passed and they hadn't spoken a word. They knew they were getting close to land for the captain had announced their arrival time not too long ago. There was also the fact that they could see the city in the distance and it was getting ever so larger.

Both were relieved to see the city but both were rather upset seeing it was nothing like they had ever seen before. So it really did seem they had been sent to another land, hopefully still on the same planet. Still they both knew that time and space was involved so that meant one thing.

Anything was possible.

"Um… Excuse me." The silence was broken when they heard Yuna's voice to see that the girl was approaching them with Tidus and her guardians in tow, Lulu and Kimahri two not looking too enthused with their wards decision. "May name is Yuna and these are my guardians Lulu, Wakka and Lulu and my friend Tidus."

"Uzumaki Naruto. The brooding masochist next to me…" Naruto pointed his thumb at the raven haired Uchiha, who was none too pleased at what he was just called, "Is Uchiha Sasuke. Nice to meet you."

Growling at Naruto, Sasuke forced down the urge to strike the blonde and gazed at the small party before them. "I doubt you came over to see us for introductions so what is it that you want?"

Yuna flinched at the harshness of Sasuke's words and began to wonder if coming over to speak with them was such a good idea. However before she could say anything, Naruto sighed and glared at the Uchiha. "Down boy. Heel. They're trying to be friendly. …I rather not publicly broadcast your situation to others if you catch my drift."

Cursing and hearing the underlining venom in Naruto's words, Sasuke grunted and turned from both Naruto and the small group.

Shaking his head and rolling his eyes, Naruto brightly smiled and turned his attention back Yuna. "Sorry about him. He's not too bad of a person once you get to know him. …But, yeah. I doubt you came over here just to say hi so what's up?"

She wasn't sure why but there was something off about his smile. Yuna wasn't sure what it was but there was something to it. However he was being genuinely friendly and he was the reason she came over in the first place. "It isn't anything serious but you look familiar… You look like one of my father's guardians when he went on his pilgrimage."

Not understanding what the purpose of a pilgrimage was or what a guardian's job was, Naruto simply nodded as Yuna continued. "I know this isn't any of my business but… Do you happen to know of someone by the name of Minato? He was my father's…"

"How do you know of him?" Naruto suddenly hissed out, his eyes dangerously narrowed at hearing his father's name. "He died fifteen years ago successfully fending off a powerful demon trying to destroy our village."

Hearing this, Yuna's eyebrow shot up before she cursed at this revelation. "I see… I remember him telling my father about battling the fox demon and how he unfortunately had to seal it away into a young child… His own nephew."

Naruto had frozen hearing what Yuna had said. There was no way she could have known any of this without actually having spoken, or listened, to the man he once considered his hero. But there was one thing alone that was more disturbing than anything else.

She had said… Minato was his uncle, not his father? How could that be? Jiraiya had told him Minato and Kushina, the former vessel of Kyuubi, was his mother and father, not respectively of course.

Sasuke had to bite his lip. This was not looking good. If the Yondaime was here that meant they truly were in a different world, possibly a weird alternate afterlife, for he had supposedly died sacrificing his life to the God of Death and sealing Kyuubi into Naruto.

"He also said that he should have died from it but something happened… And both he and the former vessel of the fox were sent here instead of what they had originally planned. …You are him, aren't you? You are his nephew." Yuna finished, looking at the frozen Naruto who was unsure what to do.

Thankfully he didn't have to do anything for Sasuke turned from his post, gazing at him for a mere second before turning his gaze. If the fourth was still here then just maybe together… "Possibly… But if we were to meet him…"

"Sir Minato is dead… He died in the battle against Sin along with my father along with Sir Jecht." Yuna sadly announced, her facing dropping ever so slightly. "I'm sorry but I had to ask for you are exactly as he described you. I'm sorry if I've upset you."

"It… It's fine." Naruto broke out of his stupor, somewhat, and while he was still shaken at what he had heard he could only shake his head. "I just wasn't expecting to hear that story and have seen my father… And hearing you say I'm his nephew was kind of weird. I'm not. I'm his son."

Frowning at this, Yuna could only shrug for she didn't know herself but remembered quite clearly what she had been told despite it happening a decade ago. However seeing the boat had docked very softly, she decided to ask what she had came to do. "I see. …Now that I know that you are can I ask you something? Tidus, this goes for you to. Will you both be my guardians like you father's were for my father?"

Tidus almost eagerly nodded, wanting a shot at Sin again for bringing him to this land. He also knew Zanarkand was on the way and while he wasn't sure it was his home it couldn't help but see if it was. "You can count on me! We'll take Sin down for sure!"

Naruto, however, was not so eager. He wasn't even sure what a guardian was. The name obviously implied that he would have to guard her but from what was his main concern. What did she have to be guarded from?

"I don't know… I'm not even sure what is going on right now or where in the world I am. Give me some time to think about it." Naruto stated, trying to be polite for he didn't want to outright refuse and say he had no interest for he did.

If his father truly was here there might be clues of finding out what was going on for this definitely wasn't home or anything close to being home. And he couldn't just let this go and drag Sasuke back home. He had to know what was going on here.

"I understand… We'll be here in Luca for the next few days for the Blitzball tournament since Wakka and Tidus are playing. I will understand if you don't come with me." Yuna softly said before turning to her guardian and smiling softly. "I'm ready… AH!"

"Yuna?" Lulu immediately caught the surprised look on Yuna's face and was concerned before following her gaze and being equally surprised at what she saw. "Lady… Lady…"

"No way…" Wakka muttered seeing the same thing they were and couldn't believe it, leaving the other two guardians somewhat confused.

The very moment the put up the ramp so the passengers could get off, a single woman with flowing red hair and dancing silverish blue eyes moved through the crowd of people gathering on the dock and the passengers trying to get off. Everyone moved out of her way, as if she was some sort of celebrity, and allowed her to her destination.

Her destination was Yuna. And it didn't seem she was too happy. "Greeting Lady Yuna… I've been waiting for you once I heard you became a summoner and came here to meet you. …Lulu, I thought I told you to convince her not to go through with this foolishness."

Cringing at the woman's voice, Lulu looked somewhat fearful and was going to apologize but was cut off before she could do so.

"Mother?" Naruto's voice carried over shocked at who he was seeing standing before him, acting as if she was the mother to the brunette that just revealed to him Minato could very well have been here at one time.

Kushina stopped cold and her gaze slowly turned to the owner of the voice to see the one thing she did not ever want to see. But it was… It was him. And if he was here and if he had called her that… He didn't know.

How she did not want to be the one to explain this. She now wished she had made it clear to those close to her. Naruto wasn't her son… He was the son of Uzumaki Nagato, her brother.

And Kushina really didn't want to be the one to tell Naruto this. "I see you've been brought to this place too… Yuna, I will talk to you later… Naruto, come. We have things to discuss."

Motioning for Naruto to follow, the blonde didn't know what else to do. He followed; making sure Sasuke came with him. Since he was willingly there was no problem there. But as they moved through the crowd he couldn't ignore this bad feeling he was getting in the pit of his stomach.

Why did he get the feeling his life was about to get fucked over?

* * *

**A/N**: Well that is the first chapter of the remake. Sorry if the ending seemed a little rushed or poorly done but I was trying to end it and it just did not want to end. I went over it a little more and hopefully improved it but still I think it is a little weak.

Just to clear up some confusion for those that read my deletion notice of the original Naruto thinks that Minato is his father and the same for Kushina. For those that don't know… Surprise! I'm trying to keep with the old story's ideas and plots while remodeling the entire thing and adding more scenes and going off the normal FFX story line.

Last time in the story line I felt it was too scripted and I don't want that. I want it to be completely original and while scenes from the game will happen they won't have the same lines and will be overall different. However there will still be some of the original insanity(AKA a few of the Akatsuki's later scenes) from the original.

Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you have any comments or questions you can leave a review or something so I can get back to you. Would like some critism, if it is constructive of course. Flamers go sit in your corner for you might want to put on some lipstick, you know to look pretty, when I FUCK you. (Got to love South Park)

P.S.: This chapter has not been beta'd. My current WotJ Beta is having computer problems and I haven't even asked him to look over this story yet for I prefer to have a different beta for different stories; just to have a difference of oppinon. So if you want to edit this story, PM me or leave a review saying so. No real requirements except someone that had better grammer then I do, something not too difficult.

Peace Out.


End file.
